Fearless
by Sarux
Summary: Fearless es volver a luchar por lo que quieres una y otra vez, sin rendirse... Kate y Rick deben luchar por sacar su relación adelante después de la angustia de estar separados tras su fallida boda y la desaparición de él. Un único capítulo!


Mientras ando pensando en como seguir el otro fic, aqui os traigo un unico capitulo de una idea que me quedó el otro día después de ver el 7x01 Driven. Ok, espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer ;-)

Gracias Cupcake por animarme a ello!

* * *

><p>Cuando Lanie abre la puerta de su apartamento su mirada preocupada se clava en mí.<p>

Seguramente no debo tener una buena imagen, después de todo. Y además es tarde, por lo que no me sorprende su mirada.

Me pregunta con sus ojos, no sabe que decir ante la sorpresa de encontrarse conmigo detrás de su puerta a esas horas. O más bien conmigo vestida en un pantalón deportivo gris y una camiseta negra con las letras de NYPD en amarillo. Mi pelo no está mucho mejor y voy sin maquillar

Las dos nos hemos quedado calladas, yo tampoco sé qué decir. O más bien por dónde empezar.

Ni siquiera tenía pensado venir aquí…

Abro la boca y siento como tengo la garganta seca, al contrario que mis ojos, que me escuecen.

-Hemos roto-digo casi quebrada.

-¿Qué?

Mi amiga no comprende nada. Abre más la puerta para dejarme pasar y yo me adentro en su apartamento intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias para poder explicarle lo que ha pasado y como me siento.

Pero soy incapaz. De nuevo el llanto gana la batalla y yo solo puedo abrazarme a Lanie y dejar que su abrazo me reconforte un poco, si eso es posible.

Me separo y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando gesticular, intentando hablar.

Miro la puerta que ni siquiera sé cuando la ha cerrado, sopesando la idea de salir huyendo, pero Lanie aprieta mi mano y me dirige hasta el sofá de su salón, donde nos sentamos.

-Nos…Nos hemos dado un tiempo más bien. ¡Como si estos dos meses no hubiera sido suficiente tiempo!-mascullo mas para mi, hablando rápido casi ininteligible.

-Pero cariño…-Lanie está preocupada. Ella es amiga de ambos, pero sobretodo es como una hermana. Ella es mi confidente y sabe todo lo que he sufrido.- ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

-De los dos-digo casi en un susurro, mi voz sigue sonando rota.

-Cálmate, te voy a preparar una infusión.

Yo asiento sin muchas ganas y me recuesto contra el respaldo de su cómodo sofá mientras no dejo de darle vueltas a estos dos últimos días.

Queríamos estar bien.

Desde su regreso, apenas unos días atrás lo estábamos intentando… Pero nuestra primera conversación seria, a solas, sentados en su cama, intentándonos sentir como siempre había fracasado y todo nos indicaba lo que sucedería en el futuro, muy a pesar que no lo quisiéramos reconocer.

Ambos habíamos llegado a la conclusión que no podíamos retomarlo donde lo habíamos dejado como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Había sucedido demasiado.

Lanie regresa de la cocina con una taza humeante sacándome de mis pensamientos y la deja en la mesita del centro.

Enseguida se pierde por el pasillo de nuevo para buscar su taza. Yo suspiro y al momento veo como se sienta a mi lado.

-Pensaba que… Bueno esta mañana estabais hablando –intenta buscar las palabras idóneas-Se os veía bien… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han sido demasiadas cosas…-intento sonar normal pero no puedo. Mi voz tiembla junto con mi mano.

Mi amiga me mira comprensiva y con paciencia espera que me calme, al menos lo suficiente para poderle explicar, pero mi pecho arde sin darme tregua ni un solo segundo.

Siento como el llanto es tan potente que me hace boquear en busca de aire sorbiendo como puedo, pero estoy colapsada.

Lanie me frota el brazo, jamás nadie me había visto así… Jamás había llorado así desde hacía años, concretamente desde la muerte de mi madre… Bueno no, la primera noche después de la desaparición de Rick, abrazada a su almohada en medio de la oscuridad de la que debía ser nuestra noche de bodas me había pasado horas llorando intentando dejar ir el estrés y la rabia acumulada.

-Se… Se suponía que aquel día debía ser perfecto, cambiarnos la vida para bien… Y después de aquello…

-Kate, te has guardado esto para ti-me dice mi amiga mirándome con comprensión. Ambas nos quedamos calladas.

Me recuesto en el respaldo de nuevo cerrando los ojos y soltando todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones mientras me froto la frente.

-Aquella noche… Pensaba que no podría vivir sin él y aprendí, sobre todo después de…

-Te han hecho dudar de él, aun así no te rendiste, seguiste buscándole, mira Kate, Javi puede ser muy –ella hace una pausa- Pero yo sé que…

-No, Lan, es todo –muevo mis manos exasperada- Yo sé, yo quiero confiar en él pero en el fondo… No es su culpa, es mía, porque yo sé que él…-me quedo callada por qué no lo tengo tan claro. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez él me está mintiendo.

-Kate…

Una lágrima vuelve a deslizarse por mi mejilla y mi mano se mueve rápido para secarla con el pulgar.

Doy un sorbo a la infusión que me ha preparado.

-Es… Todo muy raro. La sensación que tuve cuando vi que él estaba vivo que dejaba el dinero, todo lo que parecía... Además, Rick ¿Acampando? Casi muere en la cabaña de mi padre aquel fin de semana que fuimos para celebrar su cumpleaños…

Lanie sonríe recordando la historia de cuando casi se pierde en la montaña. O incluso en aquel caso de hace años buscando al 'Bigfoot'… No, Castle no estaba hecho para la montaña…

-Y lo peor es ver su cara ahora, su agobio… Ambos hemos intentado relajarnos, sentirnos igual pero no podemos, el tema está ahí, yo no dejó de pensar en lo sucedido, necesito tener respuestas y él igual.

La forense se muerde el labio mientras me mira y suspira sin saber que decir.

-¿Entonces…Un tiempo?

Yo asiento mientras noto como mi labio tiembla. Yo pensaba que jamás nos pasaría esto.

-No creo que Castle te hiciera eso-me dice seria- Me da igual las pruebas o lo que Javi crea.

Yo la miro con interés.

-Este hombre se desvivió por ti durante años, tú no notaste nada raro los últimos días antes de la boda ¿No?

Yo niego.

-Todo estaba normal, alguien os ha querido hacer daño… Y lo está consiguiendo, pero ambos os amáis, tenéis que luchar por lo que teníais.

Yo asiento pero no estoy convencida. Por dentro estoy hecha un mar de dudas, sobre todo por el hecho del significado "nos vamos a dar un tiempo" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Podíamos ver a otras personas? Yo no quiero ver a nadie. ¿Dormir separados? Si, tal vez el que me reinstale de nuevo en mi apartamento nos venga bien pero… le seguiré viendo cada día en el trabajo y eso será difícil.

Suspiro terminando de beber mi infusión. Sólo deseaba que esa pesadilla se terminara para siempre, deseaba recuperar mi vida… Aquella que compartía con él, con el hombre de mi vida, con el que planeaba tener una familia… Casarnos, tener hijos, teníamos planes de futuro. Y ahora esos planes se habían esfumado. Yo sorbo de nuevo intentando contener el sollozo que me sorprende mientras pienso que si aquella falsa alarma que tuve hubiera sido real… Todo se hubiera complicado más aun.

-Martha te lo dijo cariño, lo único que él quería era casarse contigo…

-Martha lo ve desde la posición de madre, Lan.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-Mi relación con su madre y su hija también ha tomado cierta distancia estos dos meses…-suspiro- Ellas no sabían ni la mitad de las pruebas que yo iba encontrando por lo que lo defendían a toda costa mientras que mis dudas iban creciendo…-muevo la cabeza- la comprendo, pero no puedo evitar

-Lo sé-me interrumpe- Todo se solucionará, ahora sólo… tienes que descansar un poco… -me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe por mi atuendo, claro, he salido con lo que llevaba puesto, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba hablar con alguien. -¿Te quedas aquí?

-Gracias-sonrío.

Lanie asiente y se levanta. Desaparece por el pasillo y al momento regresa con una almohada.

-¿No necesitas nada más, no?

Yo niego. Con el calor que hace tengo suficiente con una almohada y total si consigo dormir algo ya será un milagro.

-Buenas noches cariño, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Yo asiento y me despido de mi amiga recostándome en el sofá.

* * *

><p>-¿Richard?<p>

Mi nombre resuena en el silencio de la madrugada.

Cuando me giro intento sonreír, pero es tan forzado que obviamente mi madre se percata de ello.

Martha Rodgers me mira preocupada desde el último escalón de las escaleras que dan al piso superior, ataviada en un pijama y una bata de colores vivos, muy en su estilo.

Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá, llevo prácticamente media noche sin moverme del sitio. Un par de fotos que había imprimido de Kate y yo descansan en la mesa, a su lado una de las invitaciones de nuestra boda.

Sí, me estoy mortificando con ello.

-¿No puedes dormir?-me acaricia el pelo como cuando era un niño mientras yo niego. Como voy a poder dormir.

Mi madre suspira y me agarra la mano apretándomela, intentando darme todo su apoyo.

Mira de reojo a la mesa.

-Debes dejar de culparte… No es tu culpa, Kate tiene que comprender.

-No-La obligo a callarse- No digas nada de eso. La comprendo.

Ella frunce el ceño cuando la miro serio.

-Madre, la comprendo. Ella ha creído siempre en mi, incluso cuando me culparon de asesinato y nadie sabía que nosotros… Pero ahora, es mucho más duro, aquel día debía ser nuestro, especial y todo lo que pasó, las pruebas de después, yo no recuerdo nada…

Mi madre hace una mueca.

-Eres mi madre, lo entiendo y ella lo entiende, entiende que te posiciones en mi lado, que no me presiones pero yo la entiendo a ella y la amo y no podemos estar…-De nuevo una vez más, cuando es importante me cuesta expresarme- Regresar al lugar y al momento donde dejamos nuestras vidas por que teníamos todo un futuro por delante y ahora… Ahora tenemos esto.

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen y antes que una lagrima me traicione y resbale por mi mejilla me froto los ojos con los pulgares.

Al momento siento los brazos cálidos de mi madre rodeando mi cuello y abrazándome como siempre que quiere reconfortarme.

Suspiro en su cuello y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Chico, lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por ella como hiciste los cuatro años que esperaste… Demuéstrale que eres el mismo y que no tuviste nada que ver… ¿Verdad?

Yo miro a mi madre tratando de sincerarme con ella con la mirada, demostrándole que todo lo que se es lo que he dicho. Unos segundos después ella aparta la mirada brevemente al mismo tiempo que yo y finalmente asiento. Si, se lo demostraré. Le demostraré a Kate que podemos ganar esta batalla y volver a ser los mismos.

-Pero ahora descansa, Richard.

Yo asiento mientras ella se levanta y tras pasar brevemente por la cocina para beber agua sube las escaleras y acaba desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Miro la cafetera mientras el olor a café recién hecho inunda mis fosas nasales. Al mismo tiempo sigo mordisqueando mi pulgar, pero lo separo de mi boca cuando me percato que estoy echando a perder mi manicura. Suspiro.<p>

Estos últimos días han sido extraños. Rick y yo nos hemos seguido viendo en la comisaria, pero por expresa petición de Espo, él está en su equipo ahora y yo salgo a investigar con Ryan. Javi también quiere arreglar su relación con Castle y ha pensado que si necesitamos distancia entre ambos es un buen momento para que él le acompañe, por lo que apenas nos vemos tanto como antes.

Ninguno de los dos se opuso a ello, seguramente porque ambos creemos que nos viene bien.

Me sirvo el café y remuevo la cucharilla pensativa.

Estamos en un nuevo caso, si, en ese aspecto estamos recuperando nuestras vidas pero el caso de la desaparición de Rick sigue planeando en la doce, no la hemos dejado aparte. Aun necesitamos respuestas.

Sobretodo nosotros dos.

Agarro mi taza para volver a mi escritorio donde por supuesto su silla sigue ahí –y por supuesto, todavía nadie la toca salvo él- y cuando voy a salir por la puerta, choco abruptamente con él.

-Ups-me dice achinando sus ojos ante la sorpresa y su rostro cambia cuando siente el líquido caliente traspasando su camisa que se pega a su piel-Quema.

-Rick-digo nerviosa, sobresaltada-No te he visto, Yo… Lo siento no…

-Tranquila-me dice como si nada. Yo me muevo para dejarle pasar a la sala de descanso y voy a salir pero decido entrar de nuevo y dejo la taza medio vacía ahora, al lado de la cafetera.

Cuando le miro él se ha quitado la americana e intenta limpiarse la mancha de café en vano.

Yo me muerdo el labio y me acerco para ayudarle. La tensión es palpable en el ambiente.

Él no lo duda un instante y se quita la camisa y cuando lo hace yo noto como el calor sube por mi rostro y se instala en mis mejillas enrojeciéndolas, nerviosa.

¿Qué demonios hace sin camisa? Si Gates lo ve podría mal interpretar todo y caernos una buena bronca.

Él la está limpiando rápido, frotando justo en la mancha y yo le miro de reojo, me acerco más y con una servilleta desechable la paso por encima de su piel donde esta húmeda de café.

Él se tensa, sus músculos se contraen y yo trago saliva con dificultad. Que idiota Kate, estás actuando como si todavía tuvieras derecho a tocar su estomago como si nada.

Me separo rápido y no puedo evitar ver el rasguño que tiene sobre las costillas, justo lo que Lanie me explicó cuando lo encontraron.

Mis ojos se humedecen de nuevo cuando pienso en la incertidumbre de aquellos días y en la que todavía siento cuando pienso en cómo se hizo ese rasguño.

Rick se vuelve a poner la camisa sin decir nada y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos.

Él se pasa una mano por su pelo en un gesto tan suyo que me hace sonreír.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto, pues a pesar que nos hemos visto estos días no hemos sido capaces de estar a solas y preguntarnos por como estamos y no hablar de cualquier cosa del caso.

Él se encoge de hombros. Yo noto una pequeña sombra debajo de sus ojos, él debe estar durmiendo tan mal como yo. Yo sonrío, aunque casi es más como una mueca cuando él me pregunta lo mismo.

Ambos suspiramos a la vez y cuando vamos a hablar, Espo y Ryan entran en nuestra busca para seguir con la investigación.

Cuando ambos salimos por la puerta siento un escalofrío cuando casi sin querer el dedo meñique de él roza mis dedos.

Mi corazón se ha acelerado sin poder evitarlo.

Pero vuelve a su ritmo normal cuando seguimos enfrascados en el trabajo. Horas después, cuando nos encontramos en el callejón sin salida, Rick está hablando por teléfono, sonríe, está relajado y yo no puedo evitar sentir un pellizco en mi estomago, algo parecido a los celos.

Claro, ahora no tengo derecho para preguntarle con quien habla… No después de compartir con él la idea de darnos un tiempo necesario para reamoldarnos a nuestra vida, de ser capaces de regresar a donde lo habíamos dejado… ¿Pero y si no lo conseguimos?

Recojo mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salgo de allí rápido sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirme de él y por supuesto siento la mirada de mis compañeros sobre mí, quienes deben preguntarse si estoy bien para acto seguido ir a atormentar a Castle.

* * *

><p>Vuelvo a hacer mis tortitas especiales para desayunar. En el aspecto culinario ya tengo un punto a favor más para regresar a mi vida. Falta poco para recuperarla del todo…<p>

Sonrío mientras le doy la vuelta y escucho a mi madre bajar cantando.

-Buenos días, querido.

-Buenos días, madre-digo sin girarme cuando siento sus labios en mi mejilla, mientras me inclino levemente por la diferencia de altura.

-¿Alexis?

-Se fue hace un rato… Tiene que terminar papeleo de la universidad.

Mi madre sonríe y se sienta en un taburete para esperar que le ofrezca desayuno y sobretodo un café recién hecho.

-¿Irás hoy a…?

Yo asiento sonriendo.

-Ya lo tengo todo listo.

Mi madre asiente.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

Yo la miro y asiento. Eso es lo que más espero. Ganarme la confianza de todos pero sobretodo de ella.

* * *

><p>Me siento en mi escritorio a primera hora de la mañana, cuando todavía no ha llegado nadie. He pasado una mala noche y mi cuello no se relaja ni siquiera con los masajes que yo misma intento proporcionarme.<p>

El ruido empieza a invadir la zona de homicidios de la doce. El sonido del ascensor llegando a planta suena y se abren sus puertas, para cuando quiero darme cuenta, alguien se para a mi lado.

Me giro como puedo y lo único que veo es un brazo extendido. Camisa azul.

Sostiene un vaso de cartón blanco y tapa negra. Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba y una sensación de melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo me invade.

Miro hacia arriba y sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad. Poso mi mano sobre el vaso para agarrarlo y mis dedos rozan los suyos. Ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada.

-Café con vainilla y dos de azúcar-me sonríe.

-Mi favorito.

-Tu favorito-yo le sonrío y le doy un sorbo al café- de nuestra cafetería.

Rick asiente y cuando escucha a Espo y Ryan se gira como si nada, yo doy otro sorbo y cuando dejo el vaso sobre mi mesa me fijo en algo.

"_El primero de otros cien"_

Le doy la vuelta al vaso.

"_Cada café cada mañana, esperando una sonrisa"_

Yo me giro buscándole con la mirada pero no está. Se ha marchado. Su táctica ha sido buena, un ataque directo y me deja el suficiente espacio para que piense en ello…

Cuando consigo tener un momento, me escapo y bajo a la morgue. Con el vaso. Se lo enseño a Lanie y ella sonríe.

-No esperaba menos del chico escritor-me dice.

Lo está haciendo de nuevo… Tal como lo hizo desde el primer día y hasta el último en el que por fin le di una oportunidad a lo nuestro, cada mañana me trae un café.

Así no puedo desconfiar de él…

Día a día repite lo mismo, cada día sin importar si estoy de mal humor, o si estoy cansada por un caso difícil, si sale algo nuevo sobre su caso o si no, nada importa salvo que cada mañana me sorprende con un nuevo café y un vaso garabateado con su perfecta caligrafía y una frase dedicada exclusivamente a nosotros, cada mañana esperando solo una sonrisa, una caricia por mi parte.

En alguna ocasión de esas cuatro últimas semanas donde él no espera nada a cambio, sin siquiera presionar para que cenemos o hablemos, me ha sorprendido con algún libro y algunas flores.

Y se está ganando el lugar que le corresponde. Su lugar a mi lado. El que había dejado durante unos meses… Se lo está ganando con constancia, con cariño, con esfuerzo…

Atrás han quedado los días oscuros, la horrible sensación de angustia al sentirme desesperada por no encontrarlo o al encontrarlo en esa situación… Ya no hay más lloros y poco a poco esperamos encontrar las respuestas a las piezas que nos faltan por encajar en el rompecabezas que se ha convertido su caso.

Poco a poco hablamos más durante las horas de trabajo y en alguna ocasión hemos ido a Remy's a tomar algún batido como cuando "solo éramos amigos" años atrás y cada vez me siento más como una quinceañera…

Nerviosa al ver el chico que le gusta.

Me muerdo el labio recordando esos días cuando abro mi taquilla de la doce después de un duro entrenamiento a última hora de la tarde y me quedo mirando los vasos que he guardado ahí.

Sus vasos, sus flores, sus pequeños peluches, todos sus detalles están por todos lados.

"_Fearless is getting back up and fighting for what you want over & over again"_

Yo sonrío pasando mi dedo por las letras y sobre todo por la R de su firma.

"You can't have a better tomorrow if you keep on thinking about yesterday"

Dejo el vaso en su sitio y después de terminar de secarme el sudor de mi nuca dejo la toalla en la balda de debajo y cierro la puerta encontrándome de repente con él.

-¡Dios, Rick!-exclamo asustada.

El pone cara de niño bueno y trata de disculparse mientras yo llevo mi mano a mi pecho, que suba y baja respirando agitada y con la camiseta de licra ceñida junto el sujetador deportivo empapado.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?

Yo toco mi pelo recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos mientras así intento parecer tranquila, cuando en realidad estoy atacada de los nervios.

-Me…dijeron que estabas aquí.

-Ya…

Él carraspea. Si, por lo visto él está tan o más nervioso que yo. Yo sonrío intentando hacer que se relaje o en breves le dará un infarto. Y es en ese momento que me fijo lo guapo que está vestido con pantalón y camisa negra. Su cabello como siempre perfecto, una barbita de tres días y más delgado que hace un año.

-Kate… Yo…

Yo asiento.

-Bueno, por un momento he pensado en venir aquí, ponerme de rodillas-él debe notar mi cara de agobio cuando lo dice porque alza una mano impidiendo que hable-Pero sabía que esto no sería justo para ninguno, ni sabía si saldría bien y cuando he llegado aquí…Ahora no sé…como decirte…

Yo humedezco mis labios mientras espero que continúe. El frota sus manos nervioso y me mira de nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decirte Kate, es que estas últimas semanas te he traído un café para ver tu sonrisa y no soy solo tu compañero… Estoy aquí y… Sólo quiero que nos demos una…

Soy incapaz de dejarle terminar.

Me inclino hacia adelante y agarro su mentón con mi mano y rozo sus labios con los míos.

Oh dios, Castle. Tus labios… Los he echado tanto de menos. Siguen igual de suaves y calientes que siempre…

Yo acaricio mis labios con los tuyos en un tierno beso y me separo. Veo la sorpresa reflejada en tus ojos y sonrío.

-Eso… Es…

Yo vuelvo a besarle. No quiero que hable. No me hace falta, me lo ha demostrado con hechos y sin embargo al pensar, sigo teniendo un punto de angustia en mi interior, más por mi… Me siento fatal al haber dudado de él…

Su lengua invade mi boca y hace que me olvide de todo lo que estaba pensando y todo lo que nos rodea. Ya nada existe. Solo estamos los dos, disfrutando de ese beso como si fuera el primero.

Yo le correspondo de la misma forma ansiada y paso mis manos por su cuello acariciando con cariño el cabello de su nuca y atrayéndolo más a mi sintiendo como mi pecho se pega al suyo, encajando a la perfección.

Sus manos se posan en mi espalda mientras seguimos en una lucha de lengua contra lengua, de cariño, de ternura, de amor, de pasión y siento como una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla empapando la mía.

Me separo y le seco con el pulgar mientras le miro casi de puntillas por la diferencia de altura al ir con deportivas y mis ojos también se humedecen.

-Lo siento…

-Shh…Cariño-me acaricia mi pómulo con su pulgar con suavidad sin apartar su mirada de la mía- Solo necesitamos una nueva oportunidad… Estamos avanzando… Sólo… Yo… Kate, te amo.

Yo trago saliva y sonrío, vuelvo a encaramarme contra él y le beso profundamente sin darle oportunidad a nada más.

Siento un calor recorrer mi estomago e invadir mi cuerpo entero al mismo tiempo que me abraza entre sus fuertes brazos hasta quedarnos sin oxigeno.

-No puedo evitar reprocharme que…he dudado de ti… De nosotros.

-Las pruebas eran… Aquello… Yo te entiendo. Y mi madre también quiere disculparse. Además ya nada importa, viviremos juntos, no sé cuando, ni donde, y nos casaremos, recuperaremos nuestro futuro…-dice entusiasmado.

Yo sonrío al mismo tiempo que suspiro y asiento.

Él intenta besarme de nuevo, ahora adictos de nuevo a nuestros besos pero me echo hacia atrás.

-Estoy sudada…Espera que me dé una ducha y… ¿Cenamos?

El asiente sin rechistar.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esperarnos.

-Siempre-digo haciéndole sonreír y tras robarle un último beso me giro para ir hacia las duchas y empezar nuestra vida de nuevo cuanto antes.

**Fin**

**Esta es solo una idea de lo que se me ocurrió después de la angustia que me dejó el capítulo, si teneis algun comentario sobre el fic estoy dispuesta a leeros ;-)**

**Gracias!**


End file.
